1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology fields of image display, and in particular to an embedded touch array substrate and a liquid crystal display panel.
2. The Related Arts
Recently, liquid crystal display (LCD) technology has developed rapidly. It has made great progress from the size of the screen to the display quality. LCD has several characteristics of small size, low power consumption, and no radiation, which has dominated the field of flat panel display.
Liquid crystal display touch screen is one of the major carriers to integrate the input and the output terminal. Recently, with a series of available products of the handheld devices with compact and lightweight, the market demand for liquid crystal display touch screen is surging.
The development directions of touch technology trend to low cost, high yield, large-size, high reliability, etc. In order to achieve the goal, in structure, there are on-cell and in-cell built-touch structures. In-Cell structure are highly integrated and low qualified. The touch device has thin thickness and light weight. FIG. 1 shows the circuit structure of the in-cell touch array substrate panel according to the existing technology, which comprises multiple gate scanning lines 1′ and data lines 2′ used for display arranged alternately, and a touch emission line 3′ and a touch receiving line 4′ used for touch. Wherein, because the touch emission line 3′ is closer to the gate scanning line 1′, and the touch receiving line 4′ is closer to the data line 2′, there are interference existing between the panel driving signal and the touch signal, which greatly reduces the touch sensitivity.